


Dozing Dogsitter: The Prequel

by firebird68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Cum In Throat, Cum Inflation, Deepthroat, Dog - Freeform, F/F, F/M, First Time, Forced, Knotting, Other, Sleep, cumflation, knotted, sleeping, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: This is a prequel to my previous story, Dozing Dogsitter. It follows Hamlet's first victim that several people asked me to write about. You don't need to read Dozing Dogsitter first but it might help.       To give you the skinny; Big dog...tiny teen...forced anal. Should have worn clothes around the house, girl.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Dozing Dogsitter: The Prequel

“Hello there, nice to meet you!”

Hailey smiled nervously and replied a greeting to the pretty blonde woman who had greeted her at the door.

“Come on in.” she chirped, ushering Hailey through the entry and into the suburban home. “I’m Chelsea. You must be Hailey, of course. I’ll just make sure my hubby is up and moving and then I’ll give you a quick run-down and tour.”

Hailey nodded and took a seat at the dining room table as she watched Chelsea disappear around the corner and heard her call up to her husband.

“Just a minute, Chels.” Came the muffled reply from upstairs.

Chelsea returned and shook her head with a smile.

“Can you believe him?” she gestured towards the stairs with her thumb. “He takes five minutes to get ready and complains about my makeup routine, but when I’m finally done, he’s doing something else and isn’t ready. Men, right?”

Chelsea looked toward the living room as she heard a thump come from there.

“Speaking of men,” she said, motioning Hailey to follow. “Let me introduce to our man-dog that you’ll be watching for the evening. We got him pretty recently and he’s a big baby whenever we’re both out of the house and he barks a lot. As long as someone is here, he’s super mellow.”

Hailey gasped as she finally saw the dog. He was HUGE. She had watched saint bernards before and other large dogs, but the great dane taking up one corner of the living room was simply gigantic. He was nearly as tall as her! Of course, that wasn’t saying much, her being only 4’11”…but still. She was certain he weighed twice her own body weight of ninety pounds.

“Like I said, Hamlet here is a big baby. He won’t be any issue for you.” Chelsea assured her, patting Hamlet’s monster head. “While you’re gone, you can watch TV or do whatever you want. You said you might be interested in using our exercise room?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind, that would be great.” Hailey replied.

“It’s in the basement. Feel free. Do you play high school sports or something?” Chelsea asked.

Hailey nodded. “Gymnastics.”

“Ah, that explains it.” Chelsea said. “I was wondering how a tiny little thing like you could have such a fat and toned ass. Gymnastics will certainly do that for you.”

Hailey was surprised by Chelsea’s remarks but she just smiled shyly and nodded.

“Ah, here he comes.” Chelsea said, turning as a man strolled into the living room, putting on a jacket. “Richie, this is Hailey.”

“Nice to meet you, Hailey.” Richie said, shaking Hailey’s tiny hand in his own large grip. “I’m ready when you are, Chel.”

“Okay then, let’s go, buster.” Chelsea pushed him towards the door. “We’ll be back later tonight, hon.”

With that, they closed the door and Hailey heard a car start and pull out of the driveway. Sighing, she dropped her bag on the couch and walked over to the sleeping giant. Bending down, she petted his head and scratched his ears which resulted in his tail smacking against the floor with a boom as he wagged it. Other than that, though, he just laid there lazily and seemed to be the gentle giant that Chelsea had said he was. Feeling much better about the great dane, Hailey returned to her bag and pulled out her workout clothes which consisted of some simple yoga pants and a tank top and headed down to the basement.

Hailey was impressed by the gym they had set up there. There was a treadmill, elliptical, upright bike, and stair machine for cardio and an assortment of cable machine and free weights. She changed quickly and put in her earbuds, starting up the treadmill to get a warmup run going. After a short jog to warm up her muscles, she did her all-important stretching routine, twisting and contorting her nubile body into various expert positions to loosen up and maintain her flexibility.

Finishing her final full split with a lean forward to touch her nose to the floor, Hailey popped up and transitioned to strength training. She worked through all her squats and deadlifts and box jumps that her coach had the team do on workout days. All the different workouts that gave her “fat and toned ass” as Chelsea had put it, despite her 4’11”, 90 pound size.

After about an hour, Hailey finished up with a ten-minute stint on the stationary bike and a final stretch to end her workout. She took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her face with her gym towel before heading upstairs. She was sure Chelsea and Richie wouldn’t mind if she used their shower, so she spent some quality time under the hot water, freshening up after her workout.

Wrapping one of their towels around her body and tucking it between her small, perky breasts, Hailey bounced back downstairs to the living room. She didn’t want to put her only clean clothes back on until she was dry and she didn’t want to soak Chelsea’s couch, so she grabbed the TV remote and a pillow and laid down on her stomach in the middle of the living room. As she relaxed and absentmindedly watched the screen, she felt herself becoming drowsy after expending a lot of energy in the gym and soon enough was dozing, her head resting on the pillow she had set over top of her crossed arms.

Hamlet had been napping in the corner for a few hours now but woke up to get a drink from his bowl. As he trotted back into the living room, he noticed something that hadn’t been there before. The female from earlier was now laying in the middle of the floor. Her towel had ridden up in the back, revealing her curvy rear in all its beauty and leaving her tight holes open to view.

Intrigued, Hamlet felt his cock extending from his body as it slowly hardened at the sight. He ambled over towards the girl and sniffed her body as his excitement grew. Hamlet knew what to do here. He had done it before, after all. He couldn’t understand why the female had chosen this position as it would be hard to go quickly with him needing to crouch so low, but he could overlook that.

His length now completely stiff and drooling precum, he stepped over her, his front paws on either side of her head and lowered his hips down towards the girl’s rear. His fourteen inch cock didn’t have far to go before it connected with a tight opening. Unfortunately for Hailey, he couldn’t see that his tip was not aimed at her pussy as his breeding instinct would prefer but was in fact kissing her tiny butthole. After a second of leaking precum onto her backdoor, Hamlet dropped his hips, spearing her butt.

Hailey flew awake as she felt a flash of pain surge through her body. She screamed as the pain intensified and quickly shook the grogginess from her head. Wide awake now, she realized the pain was originating with her ass. Turning her head to look behind her, she flinched as the giant canine form over her startled her. She noticed the dog move and shrieked as another jolt of pain shot through her.

Craning her neck further, she froze with horror as she beheld the source of her discomfort. Extending from Hamlet’s groin was the largest cock she had ever seen, even on the internet. It was over a foot long and thick as a soda can. Worst of all, it was buried two inches in her behind.  
Hailey’s shock made her forget her pain momentarily until Hamlet’s hips jerked again, forcing another inch and a half of gut splitting doggie-dick into her virgin ass. Hailey cried out as her tiny hole was stretched ridiculously around this meat stick and she swatted at Hamlet’s front legs and chest in a feeble attempt to get him off of her.

Her pathetic struggles did nothing to deter the large dog from his goal and he forced another couple inches into her with a sharp thrust of his powerful hips. Hailey’s voice rose another octave as her poor butt flexed under the onslaught.

Hamlet’s ears flinched at the shrill sounds emanating from the girl’s mouth. Annoyed, he lifted one heavy front paw and placed it on the back of her small head, pushing her face down into the pillow and muting her wailing.

Satisfied with the relative quiet, Hamlet continued his mission to bury himself in his mate. Despite the incredible constriction of Hailey’s teeny virgin hole, the body weight bearing down on her steadily forced the mega meat into her. Hamlet’s copious precum provided plenty of lube to allow him to drive deeper and deeper within her little body. Every painful inch was slowly but surely fed to the teen through her rear, regardless of her struggles and protests.

Hamlet now had eleven gut stretching inches stuffed inside the poor girl. Hailey could feel the massive weight of the dick forcing her usually flat tummy to stretch around it, clearly showing the depth of his progress. She groaned as she felt him begin to pull out, her intestines returning to their previous size for the time being.

Having gotten most of his length inside the girl and spurting enough precum to lubricate her to his satisfaction, Hamlet began to saw in and out. His pace started slow but, as he got a rhythm going, he quickened his tempo more and more.

Hailey’s voice once again rose in pitch and volume as she felt the monster dog increasing his assault on her rear, but with her face being held down into the pillow by his large paw, her protests were lost in the fabric. She did her best to attempt to free herself, wiggling from side to side and trying to wrench her body from beneath the behemoth animal. It was all useless.

The massive hips crashing into her own slender ones kept her down on the ground, the paw pressing her face into the ground prevented her from getting any leverage, and the pole that never left her poor butt kept her pinned in place. All she could do was kick her legs pathetically and cry out as her organs were rearranged with every thrust.

Hailey began to feel her mind being overwhelmed and was lost in the pain but something suddenly scared her back to reality. Something pressing against her asshole. Something big. She had begun to vaguely feel it press against her with every down swing, but now it was colliding with her stretched hole with more and more urgency.

Panic bloomed in her as her biology classes came to her. It was Hamlet’s knot. She remembered her textbook’s description of canine mating vividly because it had sounded awful to her at the time. Now, she was going to get to find out first hand.

Hamlet was done wasting time. He hadn’t had sex in over a year and was running out of time before he was going to blow. His instincts told him that he had to lock his bitch in and fast. Luckily, he had some experience in that realm.

Powering downward, he smashed his knot into Hailey’s ass repeatedly, weakening her entrance to accept him. As he felt it give way a teeny bit on the tenth stroke, he dropped his entire weight on top of her, pressing the massive bulge into her.

Hailey’s ass was as tight as any you could find, but it stood no chance against Hamlet’s attack. She screamed and kicked wildly as she felt the nearly grapefruit-sized ball squeezing into her. Her vocal cords felt like they were going to snap and so did her ass, but it resiliently stretched up and around, eventually letting Hamlet’s knot in and completing the tie. As he buried himself astonishingly deep into her depths, Hailey was forced into an unwanted and not particularly pleasurable orgasm, her pussy squirting onto the floor and breaking her mind further.

Hailey was now a twitching, drooling, mind-fucked mess. Her ass had gotten some reprieve when the knot slipped in and she returned to his normal coke-can thickness. For that, she was dimly grateful, but now she what was she supposed to do?

She vaguely remembered reading that dogs kept their bitches locked for a long time. Through the fog in her brain, she realized that’s what she was. She was Hamlet’s bitch. Nothing but a toy for him to fuck and throw away. She whimpered at the thought and fell back into her post-orgasm pain haze as Hamlet stood up, her locked ass pulling her up to her knees along with him, now in a forced face down, ass up position.

Hamlet was feeling great. He had succeeded in tying to his mate and he was very close to releasing his own orgasm. His hips twitched unconsciously as he neared his peak. With a howl, he unleashed into Hailey. Wave after wave of cum flooded into her intestines and flooding towards her stomach. Hailey groaned and whined weakly as her hazy brain felt herself being steadily filled up. She kicked her legs lamely in a half-hearted attempt to free herself from the onslaught of cum.

Hailey could feel her stomach bloating and stretching to accommodate the tidal wave of semen that was being forced into her. She whined and yelped into the carpet but her body was too weak to do anything. It wasn’t until she felt her belly nudging against the floor that she realized just how full she was.

Twisting her head as much as Hamlet’s paw would allow, she finally caught sight of her midsection. She was incredibly bloated with the load that her new master had filled her with. Her previously tight and toned tummy was now stretched and bulged out until it pressed lightly into the carpet. She now looked seven months pregnant. Normally she would have been horrified, but right now, her mind was too broken to process information properly. She just hoped the nightmare would end soon.

As it turns out, it did not end soon. After not having cum in more than a year, Hamlet was thoroughly backed up and was not satisfied with one orgasm. Instead, he spent the next hour ejaculating over and over into his tiny toy, shooting his seemingly endless supply of doggie cum into her.  
When the front door finally opened, Hailey didn’t even notice. She was just a drooling idiot with half closed eyes staring blankly.

“Hammie, we’re hooome!” Chelsea called out in a sing-songy voice from the entryway. “Hailey, you there?”

She rounded the corner and gasped as she beheld the sight laid out before her on the living room floor. Their teenage employee inflated preposterously with semen and their dog’s cock still knotted in her. By now, Hamlet was lazily laying on his side next to the girl and barely looked up when she entered.

“Oh, my!” she exclaimed. “Hamlet, bad dog! Very bad dog! What have you gone and done to this nice girl?”

“What’s he done now?” came Richie’s voice from the kitchen.

“He’s got his giant cock stuck in her, that’s what.” Chelsea answered.

“Really? Now that I’ve gotta see.”

Setting down his jacket on the table, he strolled over to stand next to his wife.

“Well would ya look at that.” He marveled. “How in the hell did he fit himself in that little girl?”

“Richie!” Chelsea scolded. “Aww, poor girl. Look how much he came in her. She looks like she’s nine months pregnant with twins, for god’s sake.”

She walked over to stand above the tangle of human and canine limbs and bent down to face Hailey.

“Poor thing is fucked silly.” She remarked. “Her brain’s on overload from all the cock and cum.”

“Hey, how about we finish what we started in the car?” Richie suggested, alluding to the blowjob he had been receiving as he drove home.  
They had run out of time to finish before he was pulling into their driveway and Chelsea had to stuff his erect penis back into his pants.

“Richie!” Chelsea admonished as her husband joined her in the living room. “Probably not the best time, don’t you think?”

“Oh, come on. You’re soaking wet right now!” he rebutted, proving his point by grabbing her soaked panties beneath her dress. “Come on, I was super close.”

Chelsea made a show of sighing and rolling her eyes but inside she was very horny and really wanted her husband’s dick in her mouth.

“Fine.” She quickly relented and dropped to her knees next to the cum balloon of a dogsitter.

Scrambling to unfasten his pants, she whipped his cock out and jammed it between her lips in a frenzy of heat. She bobbed her head up and down on Richie’s length, throating it repeatedly and stroking the base. She knew he wasn’t far off and she was eager to see her finished result.

As she sensed him nearing his orgasm, she realized that it was going to be a messy event. Glancing down, she eyed her evening dress reverently. She did not want any jizz stains on her expensive dress. Pulling off his tip with an audible pop, she continued to stroke his saliva-slick length and leaned down to Hailey.

“Hey, would you mind doing me a favor, Hailey?” she asked. “I don’t want any semen dripping on this dress. You’re a girl, you know how it is. So…seeing as how you’re already…you know…cum filled…think you can help a girl out?”

Receiving nothing but a moan from Hailey, she took that as a yes and looked back up at Richie.

“Get down on your knees, babe.” She said.

Richie dropped to his knees , groaning as his orgasm approached.

“I’m gonna cum soon, Chel.” He warned.

Continuing to stroke with one hand, Chelsea reached down and intertwined her fingers in Hailey’s hair. Lifting the girl’s limp head, she raised it up next to her own and placed her lips against the tip of Richie’s penis. Releasing Richie’s shaft with her stroking hand, she took Hailey’s petite head in both hands and slammed her skull forward.

Hailey dimly felt her throat stretch and bulge and she was anchored to the crotch of Richie. Her throat stretched and flexed as he filled out her windpipe. A second later, it returned to its original shape as Chelsea pulled her head back off of his cock.

The process went like that for the next minute. Chelsea used Hailey’s poor throat as a fleshlight to get her husband off, forcing her to bottom out every time and bumping her cute, little nose into Richie’s groin. Richie panted as his length was massaged by Hailey’s gagging and convulsing throat over and over. Her tight walls felt tremendous for him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” he growled.

Chelsea just nodded and sent Hailey’s head plummeting back to meet his crotch again where she held the girl pinned there.  
“There we go, babe.” Chelsea purred. “Let it all out into this cute little teen.”

Richie spent the next minute spewing semen down Hailey’s previously virgin throat. His hands had joined his wife’s to entangle in Hailey’s hair and press her harder down to his balls. He moaned loudly as her tiny, hot throat contracted and flexed around him, milking his load straight into her already packed stomach.

As Richie finished, he breathed out a sigh and then gave a thumbs up to his wife, indicating he was finished. Smiling sweetly up at him in return, Chelsea pulled Hailey off of his cock and gently lowered her to the floor where she coughed and choked up bits up cum onto the carpet.

“Go on upstairs and rest up a bit.” Chelsea instructed Richie. “I’m gonna help out our guest here and then join you. Have that dick hard and waiting ‘cause I need to get my pussy filled.”

“You got it, babe. Hurry up.” He responded, jogging up the stairs to their bedroom.

Sighing, Chelsea stood and began trying to get Hamlet to pull his monster cock out of Hailey. Her efforts were largely fruitless though as he stubbornly remained entrenched. Finally, Chelsea went to the kitchen and got a dog bone from the cabinet and waved it at Hamlet. Grunting and easing to his feet, Hamlet tugged at his bitch until his giant knot finally popped out of Hailey’s ass followed by more than a foot of dog dick. He ambled into the kitchen to chew on his bone.

Going to the medicine cabinet, Chelsea shuffled things around until she found some smelling salts. As she broke them under Hailey’s nose, the teen’s eyes cleared instantly and the fog lifted from her mind. Chelsea helped the young girl onto her feet where she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the blank tv screen. Looking down past her modest breasts, she took in the sight of her massively cumflated belly. She looked like she was due to give birth to triplets. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t popped from all the cum that had been stuffed inside her.

“Come on, sweetie.” Chelsea urged, pulling her towards the stairs. “Let’s go up to the tub where we can drain you out. We’ll have that tight tummy of yours back in no time. I must admit, though, you do look adorable all bloated with cum. Maybe I’ll take some pictures. Never mind for now. First let’s get you upstairs and get all the mean doggie splooge out of you.”

She led Hailey’s sloshing body up the stairs slowly.  
“Once we get you deflated, then we can have some more fun.” Chelsea said with a wicked grin.


End file.
